To estimate the contribution of microbial synthesized lysine to metabolic needs and to trace the transfer of nitrogen into other amino acids. To estimate the degree of transamination of lysine in microbes, by administering of 1,2-13C-lysine and thereby correct for recycled lysine in recently described tentative estimates of lysine requirements.